Force Play
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: "Force Play" is the Martain Freedom Fighters' new #1 hit single, and it's also the way Limburger tries to take over the city, starting with the Last Chance Garage.


_**Force Play**_

"Force Play" was the name of the latest #1 hit single from the Martian Freedom Fighters. It also marked the first time on an original song Stoker had the lead vocal, so Rimfire covered from him on the drum set while he simply sang the lead vocal. Naturally, Vinnie backed him up with a guitar solo the public described as "so awesome, it puts even classic rock bands to shame." It added to Vinnie's big ego, but Throttle and Modo anticipated that.

For the first time in his career, and since his return after Lord Camembert died in the electric chair in galactic prison, Lawrence Limburger was getting irritated by the fact Biker Mice had a rock band. Previously, only Ronaldo Rump had showed his distaste towards the rock band. "Bothersome!" he said to himself. "That's the one word that describes those motorcycle-riding, rock-and-roll morons. Bothersome! Bothersome! Bothersome! What am I to do if I am to rid my life—and my race—of these bothersome vermin? What? I can't rely on Grease Pit and Karbunkle anymore, since they are nothing more than a big bag of crap. Hmmm." He pondered the thought overnight.

The next day, about 4 a.m., Limburger decided the best thing to do was use a force play, but the song title and its lyrics had nothing to do with the plot. Guiding his blimp, he found the new Last Chance Garage Charley was running in Wildcat City, activated a large hook device to literally lift the garage from the ground, and promptly lifted it into the air. Charley, asleep in her secret bedroom on the top floor, wasn't even aware of it. Neither was Leo the Patriotic Lion, who had been spending the night in the garage after a long-fought hard battle against his archenemy, Sulley Sullivan, and it was too late for him to go to his own home without collapsing, so Charley had offered space in her garage for the night. Luckily for both of them, the Biker Mice were.

"Whoa, dude!" Vinnie exclaimed, being the first to notice as he drove his bike by the site. "What's Charley girl doing moving her garage like that?"

"I don't think Charley intended to do that, Vincent," Throttle replied. "That big blimp is doing the moving." He took a closer look with his helmet's radar technologies. "Hey! I smell Plutarkian!"

"Where's old stink fish moving it anyway?" Modo asked.

"Don't know, bro, but he sure wants to trash it. I think we're going to need Stoker's help on this one. Super Stoker, I should say."

"What a rush!" Vinnie exclaimed, laughing his signature laugh of triumph. "Where's my flag?" He found it and pulled it out. Throttle and Modo took out their American flags as well and waved them for a while. Clearly, Leo had been an inspiration to them.

A few hours later, Charley and Leo had awaken, and were fully awake before they noticed what was happening. "Yikes!" Charley exclaimed. "How did I get up here?"

"I don't know," said Leo, "but I have a bad feeling that terrorist you call Lawrence Limburger is behind it. I can smell it!"

"Oh, he could tell?" Limburger said to himself, hearing Leo's remark from his blimp and not knowing Leo could hear him. "I must have the air conditioning repaired at once. In the meantime, where's the best place to play this force play?"

"Force play?" asked Leo.

"It's the name of our new hit single, and Stoker sings lead," said Charley. "Its lyrics don't have anything to do with the plot, however. At least I don't think they do. But I shouldn't panic. I've been in worse situations than this before, and I have full faith in the Biker Mice and their friends to help us out of this."

"What I'm concerned about is landing this building back in one piece in its original spot."

"I think Stoker can help us with that, now that he's a superhero."

"Oh, great. Score one for the red, white, and blue, then." Leo looked out of the window of the Last Chance Garage in time to see Stoker in his superhero form approaching. Limburger, having forgotten about this, panicked at the sight. "AAAH!" he screamed. "How can this be? He's supposed to be a rat-beast, isn't he?"

The Biker Mice looked up in time as well. "Stoker, bro!" Vinnie called with glee. "Glad you could make it!"

"So am I!" Stoker called back. "I think the best thing to do is to get the building out of there while you deal with Limburger."

"We can do that," Throttle replied. "Battle mode, bros. We're going to rock the walls off this joint! It's tail-whipping time! Might even have to get creative on this one."

"I can do creative!" Modo smiled, speeding up towards an abandoned jump. He fired several shots from his bionic arm after takeoff, hoping just to get a lucky shot. He got more than lucky; he scored a direct hit. The garage let go of the hook's grasp and Stoker, seeing this as his cue to act, took a nosedive towards the plummeting garage and grabbed it to safety in the nick of time. Leo and Charley had braced themselves for the impact, but Stoker came through in the end. He placed the garage in its exact spot, and Leo and Charley stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, while thanking Stoker for his help. Leo even commented, "You shall have the nation's gratitude for this."

"Well, that's more than I could ever ask for," Stoker replied.

Meanwhile, the Biker Mice used some more tactics of their own to down Limburger's blimp, which promptly fell to an abandoned area in the woods outside of town, and resulted in an explosion that left Limburger as black as charcoal. Vinnie whipped tail and stopped Limburger from getting away, and handed him over to the police.

Later that morning, as the noon hour was approaching and the group was leaving for lunch, Leo explained the battle he fought last night, which exhausted him almost to death. "And the lesson to be learned is 'strength in numbers,' to be quite honest," he concluded. "I had help, but having to do most of the work myself is exhausting. But what else can you do when you are the main target?"

"I don't know," said Throttle, "but one thing's for certain. The next time you have a battle like that, you can always call us for help."

"I'll remember that," Leo promised as the group reached the hot dog stand.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and whoever else owns the rights

Leo the Patriotic Lion © me


End file.
